sweet asphyxiation
by quorra laraex
Summary: Princesses shouldn't be smoking. — Shikamaru/Ino


**_a/n: **so I'm not sure whether I should leave this fic and just mark it complete, or have this as the first chapter of mixed prompts/drabbles/oneshots for this ship? idk. I'll mark it incomplete, for now. I don't have any prompts in mind right now. I just wanted to write a little for them because lately i've indulged in fics for this pair and i just reallly really like their dynamic.

Medieval!AU. Enjoy.

* * *

**(sweet) asphyxiation**

* * *

/

Usually the pitter patter of rain against a roof was rather calming, having your mind melt into a soothing puddle of serenity and doing the job of pulling one into a heavy slumber. The consistent drumming along the wooden boards of his shack would be settling, if only his roof had been sturdy enough to withstand the storm. To his misfortune, his little home had been leaking, and to an even greater misfortune, he'd been too lazy to do anything about it, besides grunt and place an arm over his head, doing the one thing he can: try to sleep.

And it's as if fate didn't want him to rest because as soon as his eyes shut for a span of thirty seconds, the dogs are barking and the horses are whining incredulously.

"_Shut up_," he groans aloud, knowing his voice will slip through the thin set of boards separating him from the animals. Annoyed as always, he forces himself onto his feet and trudges toward the door, his wanting to know the cause of their suddenly hectic behavior outweighing his need for sleep.

As he pulls open his poorly-crafted door, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been caught off guard by a dark (red?—it looked, maybe) cloaked figure standing only a foot away from him. The person's drenched wet from head to toe, and he grabs the axe he always hangs up after a day of work beside the doorframe, cautious of the unknown being at his step in the late, night hours. If he'd been his best friend, Chouji, he'd have probably shrieked.

Shikamaru Nara holds the axe and eyes the figure before him, dark eyes gleaming. "Who are you and what do you want?"

He makes sure he doesn't look surprised when he's answered by a feminine voice, silky and dripping in honey—something he hadn't been expecting at all. "A harmless girl in need of shelter for the night, Sir."

Most of her face is covered from the hood of her apparel, and if the dimness hadn't been deceiving, he swears he can only make out the shape of her lips and the curve of her chin. Perhaps she's a hideous hag, seeking gold, or even a horrendous witch of some sorts.

"Are you not going to invite me in?" she asks, and he realizes that her voice is too full of youth and life to be some old, poor woman. Persistent, also. She must be around his age. Maybe younger. He steps aside, still skeptic as he keeps the axe in hand. He doesn't bother asking to see her face. Although he is curious, he knows of personal boundaries and of respect. As long as she doesn't cause any more trouble for him and refrains from being a distraction, he'll let the stranger stay the night.

There's nothing of value in this place, anyway. In fact, this entire countryside has nothing of value, either. The border of the kingdom are for those between the status of slaves and peasants, and still eyeing the stranger wandering around the small home of his, he observes the intricate design of her cloak in the dim candlelight. Not only is the patterns rimmed in gold, but he recognizes the material. One would never see the finest velvet here.

Giving up on sleep for the rest of the hours to come, he follows the maiden around what could be seen as a rather large stool, or his poor excuse of a dining table. She quietly stares at the broken parts above, watching as droplets fall before her. Her gaze doesn't falter until she smells the faint scent of tobacco behind her. She sees a calloused hand hold a brown pipe to a mouth that inhales and soon exhales.

Shikamaru watches as her eyes flicker from his pipe to his eyes, and he's finally exposed to the bluest pools he's ever seen. And that's all he needs.

"Do you mind if I?" the girl asks.

"Princesses shouldn't be smoking," he replies, only the hint of a smirk appearing at his lips. She turns away, about to stutter over how he'd recognized her, but he's quick to cut in. "Your cerulean eyes gave you away. The Royal Yamanaka's are known for having the brightest blue in the entire kingdom."

She glances back at him, swallowing and praying to god he doesn't turn her in. Knowing her identity and having her here can easily gives him the advantage of claiming the reward from her father. Return the princess, get the gold.

"Of course, your cloak already draws a ridiculous amount of attention toward you. Nobody here can afford velvet," he continues, leaning against his counter in complete nonchalance. "Can't even afford silk."

She huffs—pouts, too, because how else is a seventeen year old princess supposed to respond? The only words she can think to say slip out in something that sounds like a beg. A _please don't turn me in_—to which he responds with a smug look.

"Tell me, Princess, now why shouldn't I do that?" A bag of gold would surely get him out of this dump. He'd be set for life.

It's like a trigger is flicked because she retaliates with fire in those icy pools, "Then I'll tell Daddy you really kidnapped me and your motive was for ransom. You'll be sentenced to the guillotine."

Troublesome little brat.

He glares at how she had taken his smirk and plastered it on her own face—the face that is known to be ethereal, too beautiful to be in this part of town. Her hood has fallen now, probably due to her moving about during her antics—and her hair, too, is revealed. Messy, but dry and ridiculously bright in their barely lit surroundings. It's practically white, naturally bleached, and said to be golden in the sun. Ino Yamanaka is known to be the epitome of beauty. Physically, for the most part. Personality-wise, Shikamaru would have to disagree, despite many of his neighbors fawning over what a kind-hearted girl she was.

"So are you gonna give me that pipe yet?" She smiles, and he only glares when he hands it to her. Yup. He definitely didn't see it. Kind-hearted his fucking ass.

/

* * *

**_a/n: **i'd be really happy to know what you guys think. I've never written for them before and i'm incredibly rusty in my writing because i haven't written in a long, looooong time. that is so totally not an excuse.

anyways, if you have any suggestions, tell me!

i kind of want to write a college!au for these two. but wah. i could continue this maybe yeah idk


End file.
